


Naughty Thoughts

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Erotica, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, Screencaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has naughty thoughts about his first officer on the bridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Thoughts

Hello you,

In your uniform so blue,

Looking good, you know you do.

Care to dance mon choux?

In French, it means my sweet doodoo.

Not to be mistaken for the smelly cabbage.

You`d understand if you`d knew the language.

It is a term of endearment you see.

Damn, you look hot in that black T.

Mmmn those black pants that match,

You are such a catch.

Not letting this fish get away.

Oh, that`s right you`re not a fish we settled that the other day.

Then what is it that you do to me?

Eliciting dreams of plenty.

Walking past me.

Naked as can be.

As I stare at your back end.

Wishing that it would bend.

So I can have a better view.

Oh, baby, you know you do it to me too.

After my thorough inspection.

Hoping you`ll take care of my erection.

It won`t be long.

You know where you belong.

Oh yes, near my shaft.

You do it with such a craft.

You know where I want this to go.

Mmmm oh yes baby, go ahead blow.

Begging, please, please.

Yes, yes between my knees.

Being older you`re so much wiser.

Soon I`ll be coming like a geyser.

Man, that was fun.

But we are far from done.

How about a date?

I promise I won`t be late.

You won`t be able to walk straight.

After I am done with your prostate.

Seeing stars as they stream by,

Hitting that spot as you cry.

Harder, harder til you explode.

Ok now, overload.

Well, well now it`s your turn.

I see you baby, you burn.

Don`t worry I won`t be mean.

I`m going to make your scream.

Faster, faster as I go.

Putting on quite a show.

You`re almost there I can see.

Let go baby, it`s just me.

As my thoughts come back to me.

Realizing that this is just mere fantasy.

Hoping that one day it could be reality.

Who knows one day it may very well be.

FIn


End file.
